A bag contains $11$ red jelly beans, $8$ green jelly beans, and $6$ blue jelly beans. If a jelly bean is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is red?
There are $11 + 8 + 6 = 25$ jelly beans in the bag. There are $11$ red jelly beans. The probability is $ \frac{11}{25}$.